A Month To Remember
by Kaneki Phantomhive
Summary: It is Christmas, and one of the most famous Christmas traditions is to give your love a present every day leading up to Christmas. Sebastian says he doesn't love anyone, but then presents start turning up in Ciel's room. Who is behind them? Will Ciel fall for them? And if so, at what cost? Mild Sebaciel, NO YAOI. Please read and review, it is my first ever fanfic. Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys**

 **This is my first ever fanfic... Please review :)**

 **Gets more interesting soon. This is just setting the scene really. :)**

"My Lord, it is time for you to wake up." Ciel gave a muffled moan before rolling over and returning to sleep.

"My Lord, if you do not wake up, I shall stop all your sweets for a week." That did it. Ciel sat up straight with a bang, his mismatched eyes glaring furiously at the black-clad butler. Sebastian ignored him and unveiled a platter filled with steaming food. "For breakfast today My Lord we have a lightly poached salmon fillet with a balsamic salad, or a french toast with a side of English scones with jam. For tea this morning we have a milky Darjeeling or a lightly spiced Chai tea. Which would you prefer, Young Master?" The butler inquired.

"I would prefer the scones, Sebastian, and the Darjeeling please. You know I detest Chai tea." The butler handed him the items in question before fetching his clothes for the day from the dresser. As Sebastian was putting the Ciel's socks on his feet he began going over the schedule for the day. "At 9 o'clock, you have a violin lesson with Ms. Dufort," He smirked as Ciel pulled a distasteful face before continuing "At 10.30 you have a business meeting with the Pierten Tea Company to discuss investing in a tea salon. And finally, at 2' o clock Lady Elizabeth is coming to visit the manor." Ciel's teacup hit the ground with a smash, sending fragments of fine china and droplets of boiling tea all over the floor. "Wh-What! Elizabeth? Here?! Why?" He demanded.

"I suppose she is deciding what to get you for presents, Young Master." Sebastian replied thoughtfully.

"Presents? It's nowhere near Christmas!" The young Earl complained. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise.

"Young Master, surely you have heard of the Christmas tradition where people give their love a present every day leading up to Christmas?" Sebastian explained. "No, and anyway, I don't even like Elizabeth. You know that." He looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him, and a thought occurred to Ciel. "Who are you going to give presents to, Sebastian." He watched the smirk fade slightly from Sebastian's face.

"You know I won't give presents to anyone. I do not love. Demons do not love." He muttered, then turned away. "I have work to do, master." He walked stiffly out of the room, and Ciel sighed. It was worth a try. He tied his eye patch over his Contract mark before walking down the hallway and into his music room, where he picked up his violin before slowly, haltingly, playing through his warm up exercises. His violin teacher helped him through, though she was constantly wincing as he produced high pitched, screechy notes. All in all, he was happy when the lesson came to an end.

He was scarcely allowed to rest however, as Sebastian whisked him straight into the dining hall where he spent a good 2 and a half hours talking over a proposed investment into a tea salon, and then went to the library to wait for Elizabeth. He had barely sat down before a small pink whirlwind barreled through the door and threw itself on Ciel. "Cieeeeeeel!" Lizzie yelled, and enveloped him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't send a message earlier, but I wanted to talk about throwing you a birthday party. Ciel internally face palmed, but smiled and said "Lizzy, my birthday is ages away; there's no need to even think about it yet. How about we have a picnic instead." Lizzie's face lit up, and Ciel knew he'd hit the mark.

"I'd love that Ciel. Let's go." and she whirled back out the door with Ciel in tow. They were soon seated in a small clearing, on a pristine white picnic rug, Sebastian sitting to his left unpacking the food. "Today for afternoon tea we have a lightly spiced raspberry compote with yogurt and a Devil's Cake topped with strawberries. The food was quickly devoured, and before they knew it, they were back at the manor, and Ciel was waving goodbye to Lizzie's carriage. Oddly enough, the young Earl found he had rather enjoyed his afternoon, although he was loath to admit it. After dinner, he went up to his room and practiced his hated violin. And, as he was getting ready for bed, Sebastian smirked and said "You're tired, Bocchan." "No, I'm n-no-noot... Ciel was asleep. Sebastian tucked the duvet round him and said "Good night, young master." And he left Ciel to sleep. He'd earned it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review... This is my first ever fanfic. Sorry for the short chapters. I don't write lots at once!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **On with the story!**

 _Ciel watched with nervous anticipation as the masked men approached his cage. He knew from experience that the best thing to do was to obey, otherwise he would just be causing himself unnecessary pain. The men dragged him roughly to the altar and strapped him down, the thick leather chafing across Ciel's bruised skin. A tall man in a mask depicting a crow opened a drawer in the altar and pulled out a long dagger, the blade gleaming in the dull firelight. The man lifted it high above his head before burying it up to the hilt in Ciel's stomach. Ciel screamed, and the man rhythmically stabbed him, again and again. As Ciel fought against losing consciousness, he felt himself grow angry._ _ **Kill them, kill them, kill them KILL THEM! ANYONE, I DON'T CARE WHO, HELP ME.**_ _Suddenly he sensed a strange darkness fall, and he turned to see a cloud of darkness walking towards. "My, you are a rare one. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" The cloud asked. Ciel stared weakly at him before replying "Yes, as long as you are loyal to me. And yes, I know you want my soul. Take it. I have no use for it." The demon laughed cruelly and turned away. "You know what? I don't want your soul. Goodbye puny human." And the cloud turned its back and strode away, its laughter ringing in Ciel's ears. He screamed._

"Master, are you alright?" Ciel shot upright, legs flailing and his hand reaching for the pistol he always slept with. He snatched it up, and, aiming blindly, shot his butler right in the throat. Sebastian grabbed the bedpost to avoid falling, and stared at his master in shock. He'd never had a nightmare this bad. Ever. Across from him, Ciel was just realizing what had transpired, and his face drained of color as he beheld Sebastian's gaping, bloody throat. "Oh my god. Sebastian are you OK?" Ciel asked, before burying his head in his hands. Sebastian walked over to him and put his arm around the Earl before replying "I'm fine, are you OK Young Master?" Ciel shuddered and considered what Sebastian had said. He muttered, almost too quiet for Sebastian to hear, "I dreamed I was back with the cult... only you refused the contract...and let me to die." And Ciel vanished under his covers. Sebastian sighed. He should've expected this. "It's okay My Lord. I will stay with you till the very end, I swear it on the Phantomhive name. Now get some sleep, Bocchan. You have a busy day tomorrow." Sebastian smirked and was about to leave the room when Ciel muttered quietly "Stay. Until I fall asleep. Oh, and Sebastian? I'm not giving Lizzy any presents."

 **Sorry again for the short chapter... things will get more interesting soon. Please review. :)**


End file.
